


Звёзды над Парижем

by rose_rose (Escargot)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Grantaire & Irma Boissy Friendship, M/M, Pining Grantaire
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escargot/pseuds/rose_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что следует делать, если твой лучший друг слетел с катушек? Ирму Буаси очень интересует этот вопрос.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звёзды над Парижем

* * *  
— Он идеален, — говорит Грантер. 

Ирма Буаси давится коньяком и кашляет. 

— Приехали. 

— Что я могу поделать, если это правда? 

— М-м-м... Протрезветь? 

Она надеется, что Грантеру стыдно. Некоторое время они не говорят ничего. Потом Ирма взрывается:  
— И долго мы будем играть в молчанку? Давай уже, поведай о своем божестве из кофейни, не заставляй клещами из тебя тянуть! 

— Он очень красивый, — говорит Грантер, безукоризненно четко обозначая голосом точку. 

Ирма фыркает. Дешевый коньяк обжигает горло. Грантер запрокидывает голову и смотрит, как дым их сигарет поднимается вверх. 

— Он очень красивый, — повторяет Грантер, как будто это всё объясняет.  
Как будто это объясняет хоть что-нибудь.

* * *  
Что полагается делать, если твой лучший друг слетел с катушек?  
Ирму Буаси очень интересует этот вопрос. Уже полгода интересует.  
Полгода назад Грантер — неисправимый раздолбай Грантер, которого она знает всю жизнь, с которым они вместе съели пуд соли и выпили, наверное, цистерну коньяка; Грантер, который никогда ничего не принимал всерьез и последовательно обстебывал все ее трагедии и драмы, пока не приучил ее делать то же самое; Грантер, который уже пару лет как забросил живопись, сказав, что изобразительное искусство изжило себя как жанр, — полгода назад этот самый Грантер пришел в их любимый бар вечером и заявил:  
— Есть один чувак, которого я хотел бы нарисовать. 

Это было начало. Достаточно безобидное начало.  
Дальше всё пошло куда хуже. 

* * *  
— Слушай, ну поговори с ним, в конце концов, — говорит Ирма, потому что смотреть на это невыносимо. — Скажи ему... 

— Что? Что, по-твоему, я должен ему сказать? 

— Да вот это всё! Что я слушаю уже который месяц. Скажи, что он идеален и ты мечтаешь варить ему кофе по утрам. 

— Я не говорил, что мечтаю варить ему кофе по утрам. 

— Что ты мечтаешь его трахнуть. Или чтоб он тебя трахнул. Господи. _Чего_  ты, собственно говоря, хочешь? 

Грантер пожимает плечами и отхлебывает еще коньяка. 

— Ничего. Всего. Откуда я знаю.

Ирме кажется, что все их диалоги в последнее время пишет драматург-абсурдист. («У него кто-то есть?» — «О да. Еще как». — «Парень? Девушка?» — «Мировая революция». Мировая революция, подумать только, ни больше, ни меньше. «Да вы все там упоротые!» — только и смогла сказать она). 

— R, ты меня бесишь. Ты... ты просто нечто недопустимое! 

* * *  
Долго этот розовый туман держаться, разумеется, не может, и Грантера затягивает воронка мрачного, крепко замешанного на алкоголе самобичевания.  
Три недели он не ходит в это свое радикальное кафе — и вообще почти не выходит из дому.  
Ирма приходит, варит ему кофе, слушает нескончаемую тираду про то, что мир безнадежно плох, а сам Грантер недостоин того, чтобы жить. 

В ней борются желание отхлестать его по щекам — и желание проделать то же самое с предметом его воздыханий. Она бывала в кафе «Мюзен» с Грантером, наблюдала новое воплощение Аполлона и как он общается с ее другом — и не понимает, как можно быть таким бесчувственным истуканом. 

Когда она в очередной раз приходит к Грантеру, тот открывает ей дверь трезвым — ну, почти трезвым — и каким-то непривычно отрешенным. В противоположность тому, что она наблюдала в прошедшие недели, в комнате светло, с пола исчезли пустые бутылки и коробки из-под пиццы, а посреди комнаты стоит мольберт. Изображение на котором начинает приобретать уже знакомые ей черты. 

— Хочу вот набросать... вчерашнее... — с некоторым смущением поясняет Грантер, делая жест в сторону мольберта. 

* * *  
— И всё-таки. — Сегодня на наших подмостках очередной шедевр абсурдизма. Весь вечер на манеже Рыцарь печального образа и его верная подруга — аллегория Здравого смысла. — Что дальше? Не, я всё понимаю. Он красавчик. Особенно в этом своем хипстерском красном блейзере. На мой вкус — так слишком красивый для мужика. Но дальше-то что? Ты собираешься всю жизнь страдать от несчастной влюбленности?

— Я в него не влюблен, — говорит Грантер. Смотрит Ирме в глаза. Отводит взгляд. Делает вторую попытку: — Я не страдаю. 

— Я напомню тебе об этом, когда ты в очередной раз, упившись абсента, будешь рассказывать мне, какое ты чмо, бесполезное для мировой революции.

Грантер криво усмехается. 

— Понимаешь, когда я рядом с ним... черт, это звучит так пафосно, что меня самого тошнит. Но, понимаешь, когда я рядом с ним, мне кажется, будто всё это... — Грантер неопределенно машет рукой, — будто всё это бессмысленно чуть менее, чем полностью. 

— Mikey, you’re so pathetic, — говорит она, очень точно имитируя интонацию Брайана Кинни в Queer As Folks. 

* * *  
Ирма возвращается из бара заполночь, думая, что уснет, едва добравшись до постели. Но, несмотря на поздний час и весь выпитый коньяк, сна ни в одном глазу.  
Она идет на балкон, закуривает очередную сигарету и смотрит на звезды. 

— Сука ты все-таки, R, — произносит она вслух. — Штрейкбрехер. 

Чертовы звезды над Парижем — очередной ванильный штамп; хорошо, что они далеко и не слышат всей той чуши, которую им изливает каждый, кому не лень. 

— Везучая счастливая сука, черт бы тебя побрал, — говорит Ирма Буаси и мечтательно улыбается. 

...Никому из них нет еще двадцати пяти, и они наверняка будут жить вечно. 


End file.
